Off With A Warning
by needlesandthread
Summary: Ichigo gets pulled over for his second offense in a week. How will get out of a major ticket? Read to find out! Yaoi, OCC, Lemon. One shot.


Off With a Warning

Ichigo drove towards home, his mind on what he should make for dinner and whether or not his husband would like peach cobbler; he'd been dying to make it ever since his sister Yuzu gave him the recipe two weeks ago. The scenery flew by unnoticed as Ichigo pondered it, doing the kind of preoccupied driving that has you surprised when you arrive at your destination even though you barely paid attention to where you were going. He obviously wasn't paying attention to his speed either, propelling his sleek silver Jetta around the 'S' shaped curve and past a cop car hidden on a small trail off the road.

The sudden sound of siren jarred Ichigo from his thoughts as he looked up to find flashing blue and red lights in his rear view mirror. _Shit_, he thought as he pulled over to the side of the road, watching as the cop parked the white and black cruiser and the door on the car opened. Long legs swung out, leather combat boots hitting the gravel and the man stood at his full height and proceeded toward him.

He leaned down on Ichigo's car and through the open window Ichigo could smell his spicy aftershave. He looked up at the man in the form fitting black uniform, seeing his own reflection in the officer's aviator glasses.

"License and registration," said the man in a husky baritone, and Ichigo fumbled with the glove compartment door, popping the latch and reaching for the envelope that contained his registration and insurance. He plucked the correct documents out and reached in his wallet for his license, handing the documents to the officer. Long fingers snatched them arrogantly and the officer straightened, stalking back to his cruiser to run Ichigo's information.

Ichigo drummed his fingers on the wheel, his teeth worrying his bottom lip. This was second offense within the week; he could only imagine what the fine was going to be like. As a matter of fact, he was certain the same cop had pulled him over earlier in the week, for going ten over the speed limit. He managed to not get a ticket that time, but got a stern lecture before he was let go. He doubted he was going to get so lucky twice.

He jumped when his documents were suddenly thrust back through his window, the cop reappearing silently at his side. Ichigo put the items away, turning to receive his ticket and was met instead with a pair of astonishing blue feline eyes; the shades must have been left behind in the cruiser.

"I pulled you over a few days ago, did I not?" questioned the officer, one of his eyebrows lifting as if he dared Ichigo to lie.

"Um, yes sir, you did. I'm really sorry I was speeding, my mind was on other things."

"What kinds of things, if you don't mind me asking, are so important that you can't obey traffic laws, Kurosaki?"

Ichigo bristled, but forced himself not to scowl back at the smirking cop.

"My husband, sir."

The officer regarded him for a long moment, and then straightened up, reaching for his pad of paper.

"Makes sense a hot guy like you would be in rush to get home. Lucky guy you got. Now let me write your ticket so you can get home to him."

"Wait!" Ichigo said, "Can't you just maybe let me off with a warning? Sir, I don't really want to tell him I got a ticket. He's in law enforcement too, you know, and I think he'd be disappointed."

The officer's smirk grew wider, and he leaned in close through the window, quite near Ichigo's ear. Close enough that his breath ghosted over the shell of Ichigo's ear when he spoke.

"Why should I do that, Kurosaki? This is your second offense."

Ichigo tried to ignore the shiver that went down his spine, his senses suddenly heightened and buzzing at the proximity of the good looking officer.

"Please sir, I'll do anything," Ichigo pleaded softly, feeling the slow burn of a blush creeping up his neck to his face at the implications of his words.

The officer straightened back up from leaning into the window, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Are you trying to bribe an officer of the law, Kurosaki?"

"I'm not saying that, I'm just saying no one would ever know," Ichigo replied, daring to spare a side glance to the officer. "My house is only a mile from here."

"Well, it just so happens that my shift ended when I pulled you over. Maybe I should follow you home to make sure your erratic driving doesn't cause harm to anyone."

Ichigo nodded, watching the officer walk back and get inside his cruiser. Ichigo drove the rest of the way home, cautiously, paranoid to break another traffic law. He tried not to think about what he was about to do as he pulled into the driveway and parked. He got out, ignoring the officer coming up behind him in favor of unlocking the door.

They stepped into the foyer, Ichigo tossing his keys into the crystal bowl on the small oak console table.

"Nice place you got," commented the officer, looking around.

"Let's skip the niceties and just do this," Ichigo said, kicking off his shoes. "What did you have in mind?"

The officer grinned, taking off his cap and revealing his shocking mop of unruly blue hair. He ran his hand through it, his eyes narrowing as he looked Ichigo over.

"How long til yer husband gets home?"

"Probably about two hours."

"Excellent. Mind showing me to the bedroom?"

Ichigo turned on his heel and stalked up the stairs, feeling the man's gaze on his backside the whole journey up the stairs. He opened the door to the master bedroom and allowed the man to step inside first. He turned to shut the door and as soon as the knob clicked into place, he was roughly shoved into the door, the larger body of the officer pinning him in place.

Nimble hands slide under his t-shirt, sliding upwards from his hips to his ribs, then one slides down the curve of his spine, leaving a trail of gooseflesh in its wake along with spikes of heat that make their way to Ichigo's groin. As suddenly as they appeared they're gone, pulling at the hem of his shirt until it comes upward, and the body behind him gives Ichigo enough slack so that he can lift his arms as the shirt is yanked harshly from his body. He's about to protest his treatment but his wrists are suddenly snatched, his arms yanked almost painfully behind him.

The cool slap of metal hits his wrists and the unmistakable clinks of the cuffs locking into place ring out in the silence of the room. Ichigo bucks backwards against the body behind him, squirming to get out of the situation and finding the officer left his wrists no room in the cuffs whatsoever. His head is roughly held against the door and the hard body that belongs to the cop is pressed flush against him. The husky voice is back in his ear.

"Don't resist, Kurosaki, this can get ugly if you so choose."

Ichigo grunts in frustration but allows his muscles to relax from his fight-or-flight instinct. The hand holding his head against the door moves in favor of running through his hair, the nails lightly raking against the scalp in pleasurable way, whilst the other pulls Ichigo's body away from the door enough to run down his chest, teasing a pert nipple with a harsh pinch that has Ichigo biting his bottom lip before moving down to map out his flat, hard abdominals. Fingers toy at the waistband of jeans, which are slung low around his hips. Ichigo wills the hands to go lower in his mind, to touch his hardening cock, but of course the man behind him had other ideas.

Ichigo was spun around, so that they were now reversed and the cop was against the door and holding Ichigo to his body by the hips. He crushed his lips to Ichigo's in a heated kiss, his tongue invading Ichigo's mouth and making it his personal mission to memorize and taste every millimeter. Ichigo fought back valiantly, but his efforts were in vain. Without his hands, he had no leverage, and how desperately he wanted to tangle his fingers in those silky blue tresses and pull, or rake his nails down the broad, muscled back of the taller man before him!

He settled for moaning into the mouth that was ravishing his and pressing his groin against the other, rubbing their growing erections together through the fabric. The grip on his hips tightened, the officer shoving away from the door and guiding Ichigo to the bed, never once breaking away from the mouth he was plundering.

When Ichigo's legs hit the bed he was shoved onto it, his body bouncing back into the middle of the bed. He lay there prone while the officer striped off his shirt and utility belt, dropping the items in a heap at the foot of the bed. He was then dragged until his ass was at the edge of the bed by his belt loops, the officer leaning down and capturing his right nipple in his mouth.

Ichigo hissed in pleasure as the cop alternated between rolling the bud between his teeth and flicking it with his tongue as he popped the button on Ichigo's jeans and unzipped his fly. Ichigo lifted his ass off the bed and in one swift motion his skinny jeans and boxer briefs were yanked down and off long, tanned legs. His arousal stood proudly at attention and the cop eyed it appreciatively as he stood at the edge of the bed.

"Get on your knees, ass up," he commanded, and Ichigo scrambled to comply, arching his ass high in the air and presenting his gorgeous tanned backside to the officer. The officer ran his hand lovingly over the soft skin, admiring the shape. Ichigo shivered in anticipation, waiting for those long fingers to start preparing his tight ring for the officer's large cock, but the hands left his rear and weight dipped the bed as the officer laid down next to him, his cocky grin showing off sharp incisors.

"So, Ichigo, now we're going to teach a lesson about speeding," he said, his grin growing more evil.

"What?!" exclaimed Ichigo, moving to lay back down but the cop was faster, up on his knees and holding Ichigo in place by his hips. Hands ran down the backs of his thighs, fingers dipping inward and teasing the sensitive flesh on the inner thighs, making Ichigo shiver in delight. A thumb ran over the back of his sack, making his dick twitch. The bed dipped again as the cop stood, Ichigo's ass presented before him.

And that's when it happened. Ichigo yelped as a sharp slap was delivered to his left ass cheek, the sound ringing through the quiet room.

"What the hell?!" Ichigo snapped, struggling in his cuffs.

"I told you, I'm teaching you a lesson about what happens when you speed. I figure this will get through to you better."

"How's that, you sadist?" Ichigo said through gritted teeth.

"Well, this certainly signifies you are a masochist," said the cop, gripping Ichigo's erection firmly, causing him to gasp. Another smack on the ass was dished out, and Ichigo could feel his dick twitch in the man's hand, betraying him.

"I thought so," said the cop, his grin evident in his voice. His hand left Ichigo's erection and Ichigo choked back the whimper of loss that threatened to leave his throat.

"That's two out of 20 that you're going to receive, 20 because I caught you twice going 10 over. You take the other 18 like a man and I promise it'll pay off. Sound fair?"

It didn't really, it seemed a bit harsh but Ichigo realized he was in no position to argue. His face burned with embarrassment as he consented with a "yes sir."

Ichigo didn't break until the 7th smack, which really smarted and the whimpers he'd been holding back escaped. They ceased to be whimpers by the 10th, coming out as pleasured moans, and cries of pain laced with desire after 12 and up to the last. His ass throbbed and stung, and he was quite sure that it was as red as his friend Renji's hair. His erection hung there between his legs, as hard as a cinder block and leaking fluid down onto the comforter.

The unmistakable sound of a zipper was heard as the officer dropped his pants. Ichigo then felt the heat of his length as he rubbed it between Ichigo's reddened ass cheeks, the sight of it turning him on even more.

"Lube?" the cop asked.

"Right bedside table," Ichigo said, twisting his head on the mattress to see the naked cop as he finally came into Ichigo's view.

And damn was he a sight! That strong muscled chest he'd felt earlier gave way to washboard abdominals, a sexy 'V' of the hips with a thin line of blue hair that led from the naval down to the impressive erection that the man was now slathering in lube. Ichigo moaned in need as he watched the man's hand pass repeatedly over his swollen cock head and down his length. The cop took the hint, winking at Ichigo just before moving back behind him.

A slick finger ran down the seam of Ichigo's ass, swirling playfully around his hole before plunging inside to the hilt, making Ichigo moan out loudly, the cuffs clinking as he uselessly struggled against them. When the second finger followed the first, Ichigo found himself arching even more to get them to go deeper, and by the third he was riding the fingers, nearly sobbing when they struck that blessed bundle within him.

With that the cop withdrew, swearing under his breath at the sight of the wanton man fucking himself on his fingers. He pressed his aching cock against Ichigo's now stretched ring, snapping his hips forward and letting himself dive deep into that velvety tight heat. The both of them moaned as he became fully seated, and the officer grabbed Ichigo's hips hard, pulling back until he was almost removed from Ichigo and surging back in.

That was the pace he kept, feeling himself racing towards coming undone at the feel of Ichigo's tight passage around him and Ichigo's screams of pleasure. Under him, Ichigo begged for it, faster and harder, rewarding him with moans and broken curses louder than the last every time he complied. He bent forward, gripping the cuffs with one hand, the other taking hold of Ichigo's leaking dick, using the fluids to pump the orange head in time with his thrusts.

Ichigo thought he was going to die. It was so fucking good and he was so close. He was screaming into the mattress now, uncaring that he was staining the comforter with his saliva that pooled out. The pull on his arms had his shoulders aching, which combined with the harsh fucking he was receiving somehow mixed together to make a concoction of ecstasy. The grunts from the man fucking him were now a constant, he couldn't hold back either.

A well aimed stab to the prostate and a harsh pull of his dick snapped the dam within Ichigo, who came all over the officer's hand with a long, drawn out scream, only slightly muffled by the mattress. His spasming passage and the warmth of his seed spilling onto the officer's hand had the man following him a few thrusts later, filling Ichigo with an animalistic snarl.

Ichigo moved his head from the wet spot, gasping for much needed air as he felt the cop removing himself. Ichigo could hear him moving around, and suddenly he grabbed Ichigo's wrists, inserting the key to unlock them. Ichigo moaned in thanks when they opened with a clack, and he stretched out his aching arms.

The next thing he knew he was on his back, in the arms of the officer, who grinned down at him before catching his lips in a long but tender kiss. When they broke apart, Ichigo tangled his fingers in that blazing blue hair, sighing in contentment as the man laid his head on Ichigo's chest.

"Damn Ichigo, that was really fucking hot. I didn't think you'd actually go through with it."

"Why not? I'd do anything for you, you big ass."

The man shifted, his piercing eyes of ice meeting warm chocolate orbs.

"Seriously though, watch the lead foot. I doubt the rest of the officers are as nice as I am."

Ichigo smirked.

"Good thing I married the nice one, then."

"Damn straight," replied Grimmjow, intertwining their hands and rubbing his finger over their wedding bands. "I'm glad you did, I can't stand to think of you doing what we just did with anyone else."

"Well, that Stark guy is kind of handsome," joked Ichigo, earning him another slap to his already sore behind, his protests quelled by his blue haired husband kissing him senseless. They were gearing up for a round two, which Ichigo wouldn't mind as long as it didn't involve the cuffs…


End file.
